Petit Charlie deviendra grand
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Parce qu'il n'est pas toujours facile pour un petit bonhomme de cinq ans de grandir dans une famille nombreuse...N'est-ce pas Charlie ? (traduction)


_Bon, voici encore une fic sur Charlie, c'est ma période en ce moment ! XD  
_

_Cette fois-ci, on le découvre durant l'enfance, pour changer un peu :)_

_Comme d'habitude, la famille Weasley appartient à** JK Rowling**, l'histoire est de **My Dear Professor Mc Gonagall**._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Petit Charlie deviendra grand**

**OoOoOoO**

« M'man » appela Charlie tandis que sa petite main tirait sur la manche de sa mère. Elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

« Arthur ! » clama Molly. « Arthur chéri, dépêche-toi ou bien tu vas être en retard ! »

« Maman ! » répéta Charlie un peu plus fort au cas où sa mère ne l'aurait pas entendu.

« Bill » fit Molly en direction de la salle à manger. « Peux-tu aller voir ce que fabrique ton père ? Percy, que fais-tu avec cette cuillère ? Elle est trop grande pour rentrer dans ta narine, voyons !»

« Maman » tenta une troisième fois le petit Charlie, essayant de ne pas pleurnicher.

« Charlie, pas maintenant, mon chéri » lança sa mère sans même le regarder mais en le frôlant et en allant retirer la poêle du feu. Avec sa baguette, elle fit griller le bacon et des œufs s'envolèrent et se posèrent soigneusement sur des pains grillés qui reposaient dans les assiettes. « Arthur, enfin ! » appela-t-elle de nouveau.

« Je suis là, je suis là » fit Arthur Weasley en se hâtant dans la cuisine. Il redressa sa robe de travail et embrassa Molly sur la joue. Charlie se tenait au centre de la pièce, le visage souriant.

« Papa ! » appela-t-il en levant les bras, mais son père ne le voyait pas. Il était trop occupé à boire ce qui devait être un thé très chaud. Sa mère ne s'en était pas aperçue.

Du coup, il se retourna pour le signaler à sa mère mais...

« Aie, oh Charlie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens donc t'asseoir. » lança sa mère d'un ton brusque en se frottant le ventre que le petit garçon avait accidentellement heurté. « Ta maman va bientôt avoir deux nouveaux bébés, il faut faire très attention à elle, tu sais » déclara gentiment son père en se levant.

Horrifié contre lui même, Charlie laissa retomber ses bras et se réfugia derrière une chaise pendant que son père finissait en vitesse sa tasse de thé chaud, embrassait Molly et Percy et disait au revoir à Bill dans le salon.

Quand à sa mère, elle était occupée à mettre la table et les couverts. Habituellement, Charlie aimait l'accompagner mais aujourd'hui il était dans ses pattes et rien n'allait. Dissimulé derrière la chaise de son père, il regarda Bill s'asseoir à table et observa Percy faire joujou avec ses œufs au plat.

« Charlie » appela sa mère en s'asseyant à table et en frottant son ventre rebondi. « Sors de là et viens donc prendre ton petit déjeuner. »

La moue boudeuse, le petit garçon secoua fortement la tête.

« Allez, Charlie ! » insista Bill, assis entre sa mère et Percy qui essayait en vain d'enfoncer un morceau de lard dans sa narine.

« Cholly ! Cholly ! » chantonna Percy en riant pendant que Bill éloignait l'assiette de bacon, par précaution.

« Nan ! » rétorqua Charlie du haut de ses cinq ans et il croisa les bras d'un air obstiné, faisant soupirer sa mère d'impatience. "Je veux pas !"

« Très bien » déclara Molly, la voix frémissante de colère. « Dans ce cas, je vais mettre ton assiette de côté jusqu'à ce que tu décides enfin d'être un gentil garçon et de t'asseoir avec nous.» s'agaça sa mère en se levant et en quittant la table pour mettre l'assiette de Charlie en haut d'une étagère, où même Bill ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle se rassit, servit à nouveaux des œufs à Percy et ignora délibérément Charlie.

Charlie sentit sa lèvre inférieur commençait à trembler tandis qu'il jetait un œil envieux à sa mère et ses frères qui riaient ensemble de bon coeur. Finalement, il n'y tient plus, il sortit de sa cachette et sa mère leva les yeux vers lui.

« Mais..mais moi, je suis gentil ! » clama-t-il avec indignation, ses yeux débordants de larmes, et il traversa la pièce en courant, grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse jusqu'à la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec Bill. Le petit garçon ramassa ensuite sa couverture, s'empara d'une pile de parchemins et d'un paquet de crayons de couleurs magiques que sa mère et son père lui avaient offert à Noël, et s'enferma dans son placard qui lui servait d'ordinaire de refuge.

Grâce aux étoiles incandescentes collées sur la porte du placard, Charlie avait suffisamment d'éclairage pour se mettre à dessiner. Il s'allongea donc sur le ventre et commença à colorier son parchemin (et parfois essuyait une larme ou deux). Mais, rapidement, son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de l'ignorer et poursuivit son dessin.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Charlie »

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers la poignée de la porte qui était en train de se baisser. C'était sa mère. Mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de lui ouvrir.

« Charlie. Ouvre, mon chéri. »

Charlie renifla, se leva et ouvrit la porte. Sa mère était là, dans son peignoir de bain (peut-être était-il resté plus longtemps que prévu), les bras croisés, même si elle ne semblait plus fâchée.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en reniflant à nouveau, le visage tout penaud.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda patiemment sa mère.

« Rien » marmonna la petite voix de Charlie. Par dessus son épaule, il regarda ses parchemins qui jonchaient le sol. « Je dessine à présent. »

Sa mère soupira encore et Charlie leva les yeux, pensant qu'elle était à nouveau en colère, mais il la vit s'asseoir au bord du lit, en face de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois bien installée.

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Des gobelins. »

« Peux-tu laisser ta maman regarder ton dessin ? » demanda doucement Molly. Charlie haussa les épaules mais ramassa sa pile de papiers et les donna à sa mère qui les regarda l'un après l'autre. « M-mm » fit-elle pensivement en en observant un. Puis elle scruta le prochain « M-mm-hum »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit Charlie, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

Sa mère le regarda comme si elle avait été surprise qu'il soit toujours là. « Oh » fit-elle. « Je me disais simplement que ces dessins seraient très jolis sur le mur de la cuisine...mais, je ne sais pas, je peux les mettre ? »

Le visage de Charlie devint tout d'un coup sérieux, il cligna ses grands yeux bleus et frotta sa manche sous son nez. « Tu...tu peux mettre les gobelins si tu veux. » proposa le garçonnet « Et le dragon violet aussi. »

Le regard de sa mère s'illumina. « Vraiment, Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je _peux ? _»

Charlie haussa les épaules, le sourire à nouveau naissant sur sa bouille d'enfant. « Oui, mais pas le dragon bleu, d'accord ? Lui, tu le gardes .»

« Pour qui dois-je les garder ?» demanda Molly en frottant le dos de son fils.

« Pour les bébés » répondit Charlie en tapotant gentiment son ventre rebondi. « Il sera juste pour eux. »

« Oh Charlie » souffla sa mère en se penchant et en soulevant son menton, de manière à le fixer dans les yeux. « C'est très, très gentil de ta part » lui dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Charlie se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. « J'essaye juste d'être gentil, comme Bill et Percy » murmura-t-il.

Sa mère soupira en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux cuivrés. « Charlie, maman est désolée de t'avoir froissé. » déclara-t-elle. « Je suis simplement très fatiguée en ce moment, tu comprends ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais...tout sera plus simple quand les bébés seront ici. Avoir un seul bébé n'est déjà pas facile, mais alors deux, c'est encore plus compliqué...Mais je te promets que tout ira mieux d'accord ? »

Charlie acquiesça et appuya sa tête contre le flanc de sa mère. « Tu pourras quand même me lire encore des histoires ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude alors que la main de Molly caressait ses cheveux.

« Bien sûr que oui » rit-elle doucement. « Je vais te lire un livre maintenant si tu veux, et ce sera juste entre toi et moi.»

Charlie leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. « Entre toi et moi ? C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? »

« Vrai de vrai. » confirma-t-elle en souriant. « Montre-moi donc ce que ton père est en train de te lire avant de dormir. »

« Moi aussi, je peux le lire ! » déclara le petit garçon d'un ton enthousiaste, en se précipitant vers sa table de chevet où était posé un vieil exemplaire des « Contes de Beedle le Barde ».

« Tu peux le lire ? » répéta Molly avec surprise tandis que Charlie s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Oui mais c'est mieux quand c'est toi et p'pa qui lisaient » rétorqua-t-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne lit mieux que toi, m'man ! ….Mais ne le dis pas à papa, s'il te plaît» ajouta-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Très bien » fit sa mère en riant et se posant dos contre un mur, son fils blotti contre elle. « Du moment que je ne suis pas remplacée, c'est le principal. »

Charlie la regarda, horrifiée. « Jamais ! »

Molly éclata de rire et ouvrit le livre avec une seule main. « Laquelle veux-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Babbity Lapina ! » répondit Charlie avec impatience et sa mère rit de nouveau avant de trouver la bonne page.

« Il était une fois... » commença-t-elle.


End file.
